EsperanzaMi deseo de navidad
by Jane K.P.M.C
Summary: Se dice que la esperanza es lo último que muere... *Fic que participó en el concurso "Felices Fiestas 2019" del grupo de FB "Eternamente La Luna Y La Estrella "*
1. I

ESPERANZA ️

CAPÍTULO UNO

Hospital General

Diciembre 01 2018, 03:25 PM

Seúl, Corea Del Sur

-Doctor paciente varón aprox 30 años, herido de bala en el abdomen y en el pecho de lado izquierdo estado grave

-Llevenlo al quirófano uno para operar de forma inmediata

-Deacuerdo

-Doctor paciente femenina aprox 28 años en estado de gestación avanzado aprox 30 semanas herida de bala en el pecho, pierna y espalda su estado es muy grave

-Llevenla al quirófano dos para operar inmediatamente y llamen al obstetra para salvar al pequeño

-Muy bien doctor

️*(QUIRÓFANO UNO)*️

-Pinzas... signos?

-Estables

-Doctor su presión está bajando

-Estamos por terminar, listo

-Esta entrando en paro

-Aplique 5mg de adrenalina, prepare el desfibrilador

-Lo estamos perdiendo su presión bajo sus signos son casi imperceptibles

-Preparen, cargue ,despeje

-Otra vez, cargue, despeje

-Aumente la intensidad, cargue despeje

-Doctor...

-Vamos no nos dejes lucha, cargue, vamos... despeje

-Doctor no responde, acaba de fallecer

-No aún no, déjame intentarlo...cargue, despeje

-Doctor, lo siento, lo prepararemos

-No sé preocupe preparelo, anote la hora del desceso 05:35 PM

-Doctor...

-Ire a hacer el papeleo, encárguese del resto

️*(QUIRÓFANO DOS)*️

-Muy bien el bebé está en perfecto estado pero lo mantendremos observado para descartar cualquier anomalía

-Vamos mujer lucha tu hijo está bien

-Pinzas

-Aqui

-Bien ya casi terminamos, solo falta terminar la saturación, listo, signos?

-Estan bajando doctor

-Aplique 5mg de adrenalina

-Listo , parece que se normalizaron muy... Doctor entro en paro

-Maldicion traigan el desfibrilador

-Aqui esta doctor hay que proceder

-Bien, listos cargue, despeje

-Otra vez carguen despeje

-Doctor...

-No tiene que luchar por su hijo

-Pero...

-No carguen despejen

-Aumente la intensidad, carguen, despeje

-Doctor...es inútil ha muerto, hicimos lo posible por salvarla

-Debimos hacer lo imposible, hora del desceso 05:45 PM, encárguese del resto ,voy a terminar el papeleo

(HORAS MÁS TARDE)

️*(CUNEROS)*️

A través del cristal un doctor observaba a los niños recién nacidos, unos dormidos, otros solo miraban por primera vez pero el solo veía a uno en especial, uno que se había quedado huérfano de madre, se sentía culpable y su estado era triste

-Lo siento pequeño por no salvar a tu madre, de verdad perdóname... -dijo y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

-Doctor...-hablaba una enfermera que había llegado a su lado

-Digame enfermera que ocurre?- pregunta preocupado

-Oh si el doctor Chiba lo busca, se entero que usted atendió a su hermana y quiere saber como se encuentra

-Maldicion que le diré, me siento culpable de que la madre del pequeño hubiese muerto

-Yo sé que no fue su culpa, hicimos todo por salvarla, pero debe sentirse bien salvamos al pequeño

-Lo tendré en cuenta bueno me retiro iré a ver al doctor

️*(CONSULTORIO CINCO)*️

-Doctor puedo pasar? O prefiere que regrese más tarde si esta ocupado

-No adelanté esto puede esperar, tome asiento

-Gracias, me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia, en que le puedo ayudar?

-Taiki se que tu atendiste a mi hermana, dime ¿como esta?¿como esta el bebé?

-Darien... bueno el bebé está sano aunque esta en observación para descartar cualquier enfermedad, si todo sale bien la semana siguiente lo daremos de alta

-Que bien una noticia buena en medio de tragedias, supongo que mi hermana se encuentra en recuperación, cierto?

-Lo siento a ella no pude salvarla, su estado era grave, casi al borde de la muerte, creo que lo único que la mantenía con vida era para salvar a su bebé...

-Maldita sea, ahora que será del el, su padre también murió,

-Era al herido que tu recibiste?

-Si al parecer lo ocurrido fue grave, el resto de los lesionados se encuentran estables, solo ellos fallecieron

-Entonces que pasara con él, tu eres su tío, hazte cargo de él

-No sé debo pensarlo y hablarlo con Set, tampoco quiero que termine en una casa hogar

-Bueno por que no tomas vacaciones visita a tu familia en Tokyo, llevatelo contigo, pasa tiempo y tal vez después quisiera adoptarlo después de todo es tu familia

-Lo tomaré en cuenta bueno ahora llenare los papeles para velar los y sepultarlos

-Llamaras a tu familia?

-No solo seremos Set, yo y algunos conocidos

-Bueno te dejo trabajar y me avisas la hora, vale?

-Esta bien nos vemos luego...

*suspíro*

Disquera Starlight

Torre MoonLight, piso 24, Presidencia

Diciembre 01 2018, 07:45 PM

Tokyo, Japón

-Señor Kou puedo pasar?

-Señorita Hino dígame que se le ofrece?

-Tiene una llamada del hospital, se trata de su esposa

-Maldita sea por que no han llamado al móvil?

-Dijeron que no podían localizarlo, llamaron a su casa, su celular y por último la oficina

-Que dijeron?

-Solo que su esposa se encontraba hospitalizada, en el hospital general

-Rayos bien cancela mis citas de una semana, si es urgente me llamas al celular si no que Yaten se encargue , voy a verla ah y ya te puedes retirar

-Claro y me avisas como esta, me preocupa Seiya

-Claro Rei eres su amiga,ella no me lo perdonaría o si lo prefieres vamos juntos al hospital?

-No seguro ya esta su familia y la tuya y no quiero importunar

-Oh vamos a ella le hará bien, ya si después la quieres ver te dejo verla primero y si lo prefieres ya te puedes ir a descansar

-Esta bien pero solo un momento

-Que esperamos, vamos...

-Vamos ...

Sala de Espera, Hospital General

Diciembre 01 2018, 08:00 PM

Tokyo, Japón

-Señorita tiene informes del estado de Serena Kou, soy su esposo

-Permitame un momento Señor Kou

-Seiya tu familia esta por allá

-Gracias Rei, señorita gracias pero ya encontré a mi familia ,mil disculpas

-No sé preocupe, espero su esposa se recupere pronto

-Gracias, con permiso

-Mamá, papá como esta?

-Ella está bien, pero el bebé...lo siento

-Pero como pasó, la dejé bien hoy en la tarde

-No lo sé, estas cosas pasan

-Tienes razón ahora debo preocuparme por la salud de ella, sus papás?

-Estan por allá ve a verlos

-Si nos vemos en un rato

-Adelante hijo

-Kenji, Ikuko como están?

-Nosotros bien hijo pero mi princesa, ella...

-Esta bien saben donde está el doctor?

-Ahi viene el te dará los detalles

-Gracias..

-Doctor como esta mi esposa?

-Demtro de lo que cabe bien, se esta recuperando favorablemente pero me temo que la pérdida del producto le afecte su estado emocional

-Pero como pasó?

-Fue un aborto espontáneo, la paciente llegó con abundante sangrado nada normal en su estado y dolor en el vientre , se realizaron estudios y se le práctico un legrado, desea pasar a verla? en este momento esta descansando

-Rei quieres pasar primero?

-Pero Seiya pasa tu primero, ella te necesita a ti

-Si tienes razón pero tu estás muy preocupada y cansada de tu día laboral, ve tu , habla con ella y ya si lo prefieres después te puedes retirar

-Seguro que no hay problema?

-Seguro ve a verla

-Gracias

-Pero Seiya debiste pasar primero

-En este momento ella no desea verme piensa que le voy a reprochar o tal vez se siente culpable y tampoco querrá verme, ella le hará bien , créeme

-Bien...

️*HABITACIÓN 3124)*️

-Serena estás despierta?¿puedo entrar?

-Adelante Rei acabo de despertar, ¿y Seiya?

-Esta afuera esperando pasar,

-Vaya si que me conoce, sabe que aún no podía verlo

-Eso sí que es amor, te conoce tan bien

-Por eso lo amo

-Lo sé, pero dime tu ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pues me siento un poco cansada, nostálgica, siento un vacío, que algo me hace falta

-Pues yo no te puedo entender, pero se que te hará bien platicar, desahogarte

-Al principio sentí miedo, se que Seiya me ama y yo a él pero no se , no me sentía preparada para ser mamá, lo se un poco tonto...

-Si esa definitivamente eres tú...

-Cierto, bueno después de contarle a Seiya el embarazo vaya que estaba feliz, platicamos de mis miedos, de los suyos, nuestras preocupaciones y cuando dijo que me apoyaría, que estábamos juntos en esto, me enamoré más, fue el mejor día

-Vaya si que se aman

-Se nota verdad, bueno les contamos a nuestras familias y amigos y comenzar a disfrutar del embarazo, me ilusione, nuestra visita al doctor , el primer ultrasonido, las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos, comenzamos a prepararnos para la llegada de nuestro angelito...

-Todos notamos lo ilusionados y felices que estaban...

-Supongo, la segunda visita al doctor, los cuidados, apapachos, mis cambios de humor, la habitación que ya acondicionados, era tan feliz...

-Espera antes de que continúes si no quieres contarme, está bien, no te obligare

-Confio en ti Rei, hasta hoy, quedamos en ir a la tienda de bebes a escoger la ropa mañana por la tarde, después que Seiya se fue a trabajar, recogí la casa, me preparé unas palomitas y me senté a ver una película, justo a la mitad llego mi madre de visita, fue muy bonito un rato familiar...

-Tranquila, respira

-Le pedí que me disculpara y fui al baño, pero ya me dolía el vientre pensé en que era un dolor por comer tanto así que lo dejé pasar , dos horas después el dolor fue más intenso, también lo dejé pasar, una hora más tarde mamá se dio cuenta y me llevo a dormir, pero el dolor no se iba no pude dormir después sentí un líquido viscoso note era sangre, grite para que alguien me ayudara, solo pensé en mi bebé y me desmaye, de ahí nada hasta hace una hora que desperté

-Serena lo siento se que no puedo entender lo que te sucedió pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

-Gracias Rei eres una gran persona y una gran amiga

-Ahora si tienes la necesidad de llorar, llora te hará bien

-Es que me siento culpable, que si hubiera hecho caso al primer dolor no estaría pasando esto

-Serena el hubiera no existe, pero no eres culpable, tal vez no era tiempo

-Pero yo, no sé siento que fui mi culpa

-Tranquila, llora

Así Serena se desplomó en los brazos de Rei y dejó salir su dolor, gritó, pataleo, maldijo pero pedía perdón y ella solo la abrazaba ,lloró con ella y después poco a poco se fue calmando, quedó un vacío que nadie podrá llenar jamás, nadie le pide que lo olvide simplemente que viva por que ese angelito quedara en si corazón...

-Gracias Rei por escucharme

-A ti por la confianza, me despido mañana paso a verte como mi jefe no trabajara toda la semana, tengo tiempo libre, ahora le diré a Seiya que pase, ¿esta bien?

-Si descansa Rei

-Igual Sere, hasta mañana

️*(SALA DE ESPERA)*️

-Como la viste Rei?

-Se ve triste, pero bien necesita apoyo y comprensión, cuidenla, ah Seiya ya puedes pasar a verla , gracias por dejarme ir a verla primero, hasta mañana

-No es nada, descansa hasta mañana

-Bien hijo ve, nosotros vamos a la cafetería

️*(HABITACIÓN 3124)*️

-Bombón estás despierta?¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante mi estrella, yo...

-Primero que nada, ¿cómo estás?¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, me siento fatigada, triste, enojada, culpable, tal parece que no soy una buena mujer, en este momento siento que no te merezco, que soy muy poco para ti

-Tranquila cariño, se que esto no es fácil, sobre todo para ti, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable, yo estaré siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase, tal vez no eres perfecta, pero para mi eres mucho más de lo que buscaba, te amo y por eso me casé contigo

-De verdad? Me lo juras? Yo también te amo, solo no quiero que me odies por perder a nuestro bebé

-Te lo juro, además no podría odiarte, te amo y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no sera fácil, no te pido que lo olvides, solo hay que superarlo juntos a mi también me duele pero alguien tiene que ser fuerte

-Amor Rei me dijo que tal vez no era tiempo, supongo que es bueno o malo?

-A mi también me lo dijeron pero eso no evito

ilusionarnos , duele pero saldremos adelante juntos

-Gracias Seiya por ser el mejor hombre que pude haber conocido, aquel que me enamora día a día, con el que quiero seguir compartir mi vida hasta incluso más allá de la muerte

-Gracias Serena por ser la mujer imperfecta para mi, mi complemento ideal, yo también quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo incluso más allá de la muerte

-Te amo Seiya Kou

-Te amo Serena Tsukino De Kou, oye amor y si después de que salgas del hospital nos vamos de vacaciones, te parece bien?

-Es una excelente idea, pero y tu trabajo?

-Yaten se puede encargar, además aún me debe que se hubiera ido tres meses de luna de miel y solo haya pedido un mes

-Favor con favor?

-Es justo y así nosotros podemos desaparecer por un año si lo desea ,que dice Señora Kou, acepta?

-Suena tentador Señor Kou, pero recuerdas que la navidad esta próxima y este año nos reuniremos en nuestra casa?

-Pero que despistado, bueno por lo menos dos semanas nos harán bien, que te parece Hawái , Paris o Venecia?

-Venecia me parece perfecto, lo amo cada día más sr. Kou

-Yo la año cada vez más sra. Kou

-Puedes acostarte a ni lado, me acostumbré a dormir en tus brazos

-Claro mi amor, descansa Te amo

-Tambien Te amo

Así el matrimonio Kou durmió en la pequeña cama de hospital, dejando de pensar por un momento dejándose llenar por la calidez de su amor, fue un trago amargo que deberán sobreponerse juntos...

CONTINUARA...


	2. II

ESPERANZA

CAPITULO DOS

Una Semana Después

Hospital General

Diciembre 08 2018, 04:15 PM

Seúl, Corea Del Sur

-Bueno aquí tienes el alta del pequeño ya puedes pasar a los cuneros por él, las enfermeras ya lo tienen listo junto a sus pocas pertenencias, cuando quieras Darien

-Gracias Taiki, me diste un gran consejo, me voy a pasar las fiestas con mi familia en Tokyo, nos veremos después querido amigo, espero tu también tengas unas felices fiestas...

-Muchas gracias igual para ti, yo iré a despedirme del pequeño en lo que tu vas con tu esposa ,nos vemos más tarde

️CUNEROS️

-Bueno pequeño cuídate ahora irás con tus tíos y espero seas feliz tengo la esperanza de que encuentres una buena familia, ese es mi deseo de navidad...hasta pronto pequeño...

-Doctor lo buscan en su consultorio?

-Sabes quien es?

-Lo siento no dijo su nombre

-Esta bien vayamos enseguida

️SALA DE ESPERA, CUNEROS️

-Listo amor ya tengo el alta vamos por mi sobrino

-¿Set? ¿Me escuchas?

-Oye amor me estás asustando - dijo pasando la mano frente a su esposa para llamar su atención

-Lo siento cariño, que decías?- regresó la atención a su esposo

-Ya tengo el alta, vamos?- pregunta

-Si, oye aquel doctor que vino a ver al pequeño quien es? -pregunto intrigada

-Es Taiki Tomoe, hijo del dueño del hospital y hermano de la famosa modelo Dama 9 que es nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe

-En serio? Te cuento algo de él?

-Mmmm...

-Era mi compañero en la universidad y fuimos novios durante un tiempo, sigue igual de guapo que siempre -suspira

-Entonces era el "el famoso novio que no podías olvidar"

-Celoso? No deberías, era inolvidable hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida ,te amo- rio

-Y yo a ti - dijo dándole un casto beso-ahora si vamos por el pequeño

Setsuna se levantó de su asiento y tomando la mano de su esposo caminaron hacia los cuneros donde se quedaron mirando al pequeño desde el cristal, parecía tan lindo hasta que una lágrima comenzó a descender por la mejilla de Setsuna, Darién dándose cuenta la abrazó hacia él limpiando la lágrima con su pulgar y dándole un beso en la frente habló

-Espero que algún día nos perdone...-susurro

-Set es lo mejor, aquí su padre tenía muchos enemigos, por eso del accidente, si se enteran no se salvará -razono

-De verdad espero que tu familia sepa cuidar de él-hablo

-Mi familia es buena ya lo verás, confía, además Seiya nos invitó a su casa a pasar estas fiestas, supe que perdió un bebé, por que no llevamos al pequeño y vemos que sucede?

-Oh por Dios espero que Serena esté bien! Ella es una buena amiga

-Bueno lo están superando ambos, esperemos que salgan adelante, entonces pasamos?

-Por supuesto...

《Toc- Toc》

-Podemos pasar?

-Oh adelante Dr. Chiba, dígame? -pregunta la enfermera

-Vengo por mi sobrino espero ya este listo?

-Si solo permítame revisarlo

-Deacuerdo, tardará mucho?

-No, deme unos minutos, puede esperar si lo desea -le sonrío

-Aquí esperaremos, verdad cariño? -dijo Setsuna

-Listo pequeño ahora si te puedes ir, te vamos a extrañar! -dijo con una sonrisa triste y beso su frente entregándole a la pareja

-Hola pequeño! Soy tu tío Darién y ella tu tía Setsuna, vamos campeón...

Rialto Unique Venice Experience

Habitación 325, Suite Matrimonial

Riva De Ferro, 5149, 30124 Barrio San Marco

Diciembre 15 2018, 08:15 AM

Venecia, Italia

-Buenos días bombón! Como amaneciste? -pregunta

-Buen día mi estrella, hoy amanecí mejor no hubo pesadillas -hablo con la mirada triste

-Tranquila mira alistemonos y continuemos con nuestro viaje, desayunaremos en la cafetería del hotel -dijo alegremente

-Tienes razón! Cual es el plan para hoy mi amor? -dijo coquetamnente

-Bombón no seas así...-hablo nerviosamente

-Como mi amor? -dijo dándole un beso dulce en los labios y acariciando su cuello, bajando a la barbilla y dándole un suave mordisco logrando sacarle a Seiya un jadeo

-Seiya Kou apresurate que tenemos un plan para hoy, voy a tomar una ducha, no tardo...-dijo riendo entrando al baño parándose en la puerta soltando una gran carcajada para después abrir la regadera y quitándose la ropa templo el agua y comenzó a bañarse

-Bombón... -Seiya abrió los ojos al escuchar las risas de Serena desde el baño

-Dime mi amor, ya casi termino de bañarme -grita para después salir del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y con otra secándose el cabello

-Cuanto tiempo me quede en las nubes?

-Mmmmm quince minutos, creo?!

-Bueno iré a ducharme y cuando salga iremos a la cafetería, termina de arreglarte -dijo para ingresar al baño y empezar a ducharse

Quince minutos después Seiya salió del baño ya vestido traía un pantalón negro de mezclilla Converse negros una polera roja de manga larga y una cazadora negra, mientras que Serena traía un pantalón de rojo de mezclilla botas negras una polera de cuello alto mangas largas color blanco y un abrigo negro, ambos con sus peinados habituales

-Lista bombón?

-Claro vamos que muero de hambre! -dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya y jalandolo fuera de la habitación no sin antes haber tomado sus carteras, la cámara fotográfica, el mapa y las llaves del auto de renta

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Giardini della Biennale

Calle Giazzo, 30122

Diciembre 08 2018, 12:30 PM

Venecia, Italia

Seiya y Serena admiraban todo el parque a cada paso que daban llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco de los árboles, tomados de la mano iban tomando fotografías ya sea solos o pidiéndole a algún otro turista les tomase una fotografía, reían, platicaban e incluso se hacían bromas para después abrazarse y darse uno que otro beso luego volviendo a reír. Más tarde fueron a una cafetería por un entremés, dos tiramisú y dos expresos.

También visitaron la Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana en la Plazza San Marco donde vieron una gran cantidad de escritos con referencia a Venecia.

También caminaron por El Puente De Los Suspiros, y caminaron por la playa Sabbia e Sale - Isolaverde Sottomarina en Chioggia.

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Rialto Unique Venice Experience

Suite Matrimonial 08:45 PM

Después de un largo día de paseo y haber comido en un restaurante del que no se acordaban el nombre fueron a un bar cerca del Gran Canal conocieron a varias personas de otros lugares como una familia parisina, una pareja norteamericana, un grupo de amigos ingleses y un turista brasileño ellos terminaron molidos así que optaron por cambiarse a sus pijamas un pantalón de chándal en color rojo y una polera en color verde ambos a juego ,Serena quería dormir, Seiya tenía otros planes

-Te amo bombón -dijo Seiya abrazandola por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello

-Yo también te amo -dijo dándose la vuelta y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y dándole un suave beso en los labios

El beso siguió, Seiya aferró a Serena a su cuerpo acariciando su cintura por debajo de su polera consiguiendo que ella temblará, pero no por eso se quedó quieta comenzó a bajar las manos acariciando su cuello después su pecho, su abdomen su cintura y después su trasero. El beso subió de intensidad Seiya mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Serena haciendo que ella abriera la boca y que la lengua de él explorará todo rincón de ella iniciando así una lucha para posteriormente deshacerse de la polera de ella luego la de el siguiendo las caricias.

Recostandola en la cama y posicionándose encima de ella los besos ahora bajaron a su cuello, clavícula, en medio de sus pechos, su estomago, su vientre y tomando los pantalones los fue bajando acariciando lentamente sus piernas hasta deshacerse de él. Se quedó de pie admirando el cuerpo de Serena viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo se acercó a ella posicionándose encima suyo acomodándose entre sus piernas ...

Besando la lentamente después se separaron para respirar

-Bombon estas segura de seguir? -pregunto

-Claro que sí, continúa...-dijo para después besarse sin control

(El resto lo dejo a su imaginación )

Disquera Starlight

Torre Moonlight, Piso 10

Estudio De Grabación Dos

Diciembre 18 2018, 02:30 PM

Tokyo, Japón

-Ahhhh...Ya...yat...yaten!!!

-Vamos pequeña...aún...aún...falta...

-L-lo siento ahhhhhh

-Ahhhhhhhh...

-Ups lo siento pero pesaba mucho

-Lo sé para la otra le pido a alguien de mantenimiento que me ayude

-Bueno ahora a donde iremos mi amor? -dijo Mina sentándose al lado de su esposo en el sillón recostandola en su hombro

-Que te parece si vamos al crown? tiene mucho tiempo que no vamos, como cuando nos conocimos!- le dice sonriendo

-Amor te acordaste, eres el mejor te amo, vamos que muero de hambre!!!! -se levanto cual resorte para darle un beso y posteriormente jalarlo fuera del estudio

-Si yo también te amo -sonrio tomando las llaves del auto y su cartera

Así la pareja se dispuso a salir como cuando recién empezaban a salir siendo viendo por todos en la disquera y en la calle

Aeropuerto

Sala de espera

Diciembre 19 2018, 11:25 AM

Seúl, Corea Del Sur

pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta 8

-Bueno familia están listos?

-Claro papi, verdad mamá?

-Este...-miro al pequeño- claro vamos!!

Así la familia Chiba abordó el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Tokio después de mucho tiempo para pasar estas fiestas a su lado y con la esperanza de que su sobrino pueda quedarse en Tokio para evitar una tragedia

Mi deseo en esta navidad es que seas feliz, con la esperanza de que encuentres una familia que te llene de amor como lo hubieran querido tus verdaderos padres

CONTINUARA...


	3. III

️ESPERANZA️

CAPÍTULO TRES

RESIDENCIA KOU

DICIEMBRE 24 2018, 07:30 PM

TOKIO, JAPÓN

-Ahh...ah...duele...ma-mas...d-desp-paci-io

-Y-ya c-casi...agu-guant-ta

-Du-duele...apurate...

-Y-ya terminé, que difícil-suspira

-¿difícil?¿en serio? Me dolió eres un bruto, debiste hacerlo más despacio...-bufa

-Hace un rato no te importaba

-Hace un rato no tenía mi cabello atorado en tu camisa, idiota

-Yo también te amo

*Ding Dong *

-Abre la puerta Seiya

-Nop es tu turno

-Pero...

-Nada mi amor, es tu turno

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?

*Ding Dong *

-En serio? De acuerdo prepárate para perder!!!

-Piedra, papel o tijeras

(PIEDRA)-Seiya

(TIJERAS)-Serena

-Abre la puerta querida no querrás hacer esperar a nuestros invitados, verdad? -sonríe

-Alguien dormirá en el sofá... -sonríe

-Alguien no tendrá obsequio de navidad...-sonrie y guiña un ojo

-Idiota!!!! -bufa

-Tambien te amo bombón -rie

*Ding Dong *(Abre la puerta)

-Hola Set, que gusto verte de nuevo ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola Sere, también me alegra verte, estoy muy bien

-Que bien, pero que mala anfitriona, pasa debe estar frío afuera

-Gracias y Seiya?

-Me hablabas bombón? ¿Setsuna?que gusto verte cada vez estas más guapa

-Gracias Seiya también me alegra verte otra vez,¿podrías ayudar a Darién con las maletas y los niños?

-Por supuesto

-Bueno ¿algo de tomar?¿jugo, café, vino, agua, té?

-Un té estaría bien

-Ceres?

-Digame señora?

-Trae té para ambas y unas galletas por favor, Ceres

-En seguida Señora, permiso

-Propio, ¿y ahora como están los pequeños?

-Bueno...

️MIENTRAS TANTO, FUERA DE LA CASA️

-Seiya que alegría verte nuevamente!

-Gracias Darién también me da gusto verte ¿tus peques?

-Miralos tu mismo, jugando con el bebé!!!

-¿Bebé?¿tienes otro hijo y no lo supe?

-Casi ayúdame con el bebé y después venimos por el resto de maletas y los obsequios

Así es como Seiya se siente atraído por aquel bebé que le sonríe en cuanto lo abraza protegiéndolo del frío y llenando de calidez su corazón

UNA HISTORIA DE UN BEBÉ Y VARIOS INVITADOS DESPUES

Todos están reunidos en la sala, toda la familia Kou desde Artemis y Luna hasta el pequeño Zafiro hasta los amigos más queridos y las familias por cada uno de la familia, la charla es amena, las risas llenan el salón, pero hay una persona triste que esta frente a la ventana viendo la nieve caer, por costumbre posa sus manos sobre su vientre sintiendo un vacío enorme que hace que el alma se le enfríe y los ojos se llenen de lágrimas, el bullicio de la reunión queda en un segundo plano, ella solamente siente el vacío y se pierde en el océano de sus pensamientos hasta que...

-¿Te sientes bien bombón?

-Es una época hermosa donde la nieve cae y la familia se reúne, me gusta aunque me sienta vacía...

-Serena...

-Tenia la ilusión de tener al bebé, tal vez hasta gemelos tan parecidos a ti con esa sonrisa coqueta y esa mirada zafira que te penetra el alma, con pucheros que se ven tan adorables...

-Serena...

-Sabes todos dicen tratar de comprender mi dolor, pero nadie es capaz de ponerse en mis zapatos o ver más allá de lo que mi mirada esconde, mis gestos, mi cuerpo...

-Serena te amo y se que es difícil sobreponerse al dolor sobre todo con el que tu vives desde aquel día yo también lo siento y estoy para apoyarte, ayudarte y quedarme a tu lado aún en contra de que digas lo contrario por que se que aún es esos momentos me necesitas lejos pero necesitas que mi presencia esté cerca tuyo y si quieres llorar, hazlo y recargar en mi hombro...te doy mis brazos y toda mi alma...

Al terminar de hablar Serena lo abraza enterrando su cara en su pecho y rodeando con sus brazos si cadera soltando sollozos mientras él la aferra a su cuerpo para que sienta su apoyo y su amor, tras largos minutos en los que se desahoga,tal parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta o tal vez solo les dan su espacio y es cuando Seiya recuerda al bebé y ¿adoptarlo? Por qué no?

-Sere bombón, tantas ilusiones tenías del bebé al igual que yo, entonces ¿ porqué no adoptamos al pequeño Zafiro?, se que no seria lo mismo pero el necesita una familia que le brinde amor y nosotros mucho amor para ofrecer...¿aceptas?

-Es una propuesta muy precipitada no crees? Se que la pérdida del bebé me afectó pero no se si yo estaré lista , me ilusiona la idea pero siento que necesito pensarlo dame al menos unas semanas, vale? Te amo y cada día me enamoras más...

-Yo también te amo mucho mi amor...

Así la pareja sella sus declaraciones con un beso suave, lento que deja escapar todas las emociones contenidas y en el mismo donde reafirman su amor.

Un par de horas después todos los invitados se retiran a sus habitaciones para descansar fue un día lleno de sorpresas y sonrisas.

️HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA HABITACIÓN KOU-TSUKINO️

SUEÑO DE SERENA

La brisa helada golpea mi rostro con suavidad, al mismo tiempo como una ola de calor que llena mi corazón y mi alma de paz, voy caminando sobre un césped verde, este lugar lo conozco es mi jardín que está en la parte trasera de la casa, sigo el camino y a mi paso encuentro flores de todos los tipos y todos los colores incluso hay árboles de cerezo, todo se ve tan irreal de pronto una voz suave, delicada se deja escuchar por todo el jardín quiero saber quien es entonces la curiosidad tira de mi y sigo tan bella voz que me guía hacia mi parte favorita del jardín, bajo un cerezo enorme hay una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años un tono de cabello muy peculiar grandes ojos azules una linda sonrisa y esta vestida de blanco, se ve tan linda parece un Ángel...

-Hola pequeña como te llamas?

-Chibi...

-Hola chibi soy Serena y tus papás?

-Mami

Es cuando la pequeña se abalanza sobre Serena apretando sus piernas y ella se queda en shock, no sabe como reaccionar pero por un impulso la abraza y las lágrimas llegan a ella sin que pueda evitarlo permanecen abrazadas por largo tiempo hasta que la pequeña habla...

-No llores mamita yo también te amo eres muy buena y no te culpes por que yo no haya nacido, no era mi tiempo ni tampoco el tuyo, se feliz con papá que yo desde el cielo voy a cuidarlos, sabes me hubiera gustado tener un hermanito, tal vez algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, te amo mamita y se feliz

Poco a poco al niña se va volviendo transparente hasta que de su cuerpo brotan luces de colores que acarician el rostro de Serena y limpian sus lágrimas, limpian su alma y su corazón...

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña lucecita de esperanza

DICIEMBRE 25 2018, 08:30 PM

NAVIDAD, TOKIO, JAPÓN

Frente al árbol navideño toda la familia está reunida tomada de las manos para dar paso a una tradición familiar ,los ojos cerrados y todos al mismo tiempo dicen su deseo de navidad

MI DESEO DE NAVIDAD ES QUE ZAFIRO FORME PARTE DE MI FAMILIA, BRINDARLE EL AMOR QUE SUS PADRES NO PUDIERON DAR Y AQUEL QUE A MI YA NO ME CABE EN EL PECHO, ES MI ULTIMA ESPERANZA, ES MI DESEO, NO ES POR LLENAR UN VACÍO ES POR QUE TENGO AMOR PARA DAR Y PORQUE LO PIDO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON

️RESIDENCIA KOU

ENERO 8 2019, 03:30 PM

TOKIO, JAPÓN

-Bueno bombón ahora solo queda esperar, confía

-Lo lograremos!!

️RESIDENCIA KOU

DICIEMBRE 20 2019, 04:10 PM

TOKIO, JAPÓN

-De verdad en seguida vamos hacia allá, gracias Mich y dale las gracias a Haru de mi parte

-"Esta bien Seiya, felicidades, adios"

-Bombón acaba de llamar Mich, nos tienen noticias de la casa hogar, hay que apresurar nos

-De verdad? Vamos Seiya que esperamos!!!

️CASA HOGAR "MILENIO DE PLATA"

DICIEMBRE 20 2019, 04:35 PM

OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA

TOKIO, JAPÓN

-Señores Kou, mis más sinceras felicitaciones oficialmente son los nuevos padres del pequeño Zafiro, en un momento traen al pequeño, solo hace falta las firmas si me hacen el favor...

-Por supuesto

*Toc Toc*

-Señora directora me permite pasar?

-Adelante, bueno aquí esta el pequeño Zafiro

-Hola de nuevo Zafiro soy tu mamá Serena y saluda tu papá Seiya

-Hola campeón...

-Ahora serás Zafiro Kou-Black Tsukino , ahora si mi familia está completa...

️RESIDENCIA KOU

DICIEMBRE 25 2019, 09:20 PM

TOKIO, JAPÓN

Nuevamente la familia está reunida frente al árbol, para pedir su deseo de navidad o simplemente para agradecer...

Mi deseo se ha cumplido soy mamá, tengo un hijo encantador, un esposo maravilloso y una familia que me apoya, ahora se que la esperanza es una luz en tu camino de oscuridad, confía en ti, cada dia es una nueva lección, pide tu deseo de navidad con el corazón y se cumplirá, las batallas más difíciles son para los guerreros más fuertes...

BONUS

20 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

ZAFIRO KOU-BLACK TSUKINO, es un joven que disfruta las cosas sencillas de la vida, alegre, coqueto y de mirada penetrante, guapo, cabello azabache, ojos azul zafiro, estudiante de la universidad en negocios internacionales y compositor en su tiempo libre ,hace cinco años se entero de su verdadero origen así que ahora se encuentra en la oficina del abogado de su tío Darién Chiba, en Seúl, Corea del Sur firmando los papeles para recibir su herencia por parte de su difunto padre el empresario fallecido Diamante Black y propiedades de su madre la fallecida también Neherenia Chiba de Black, entendió todo y agradece el amor y la familia que lo acogió, siempre serán sus padres...

SERENA KOU, una mujer excepcional, madre, esposa, amiga sigue trabajando como una gran abogada su deseo se cumplió y ahora es muy feliz siempre al pendiente de su familia, una guerrera que a pesar de la pérdida salió adelante ,su rayito de esperanza fue lo que el empujón que la hizo salir del abismo, bien dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere

SEIYA KOU , reconocido empresario reconocido en el mundo de la música por sus empresas por todo el mundo y por la cantidad de artistas que ha lanzado a la fama, esposo, amigo, padre y un excelente hombre que sufrió y se levantó de las cenizas como un fénix, es muy feliz siempre al pendiente de su adorada familia

Por último pero no menos importante las rebeldes de la familia, Serena a principios de Febrero le dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada así todo fue amor y felicidad y un Seiya sobreprotector , nueve meses después la llegada de las gemelas Ayame y Amaya alegraron la casa del matrimonio Kou-Tsukino y sumado a la hiperactividad del pequeño Zafiro la casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla ...

AYAME Y AMAYA KOU TSUKINO, jóvenes hermosas, coquetas y alegres ambas rubias herencia de su madre,ojos azul zafiro como su padre pero el carácter digna de una KOU gustan de las cosas sencillas y de pasar tiempo en familia les encanta molestar a sus primos y cambiar de identidad para confundir a cualquiera menos a Zafiro, son tan apegadas a su hermano , ellas son el resultado de la fe y el amor

️RESIDENCIA KOU

DICIEMBRE 25, 08:30 PM

TOKIO, JAPÓN

La familia se encontraba reunida sentados en el sofá de la sala frente a la chimenea mientras recibían sus obsequios de navidad y los descubrían

-Seiya, te amo eres junto a mis hijos mi regalo perfecto de navidad

-Bombón, tienes razón ellos al igual que tu son el mejor regalo de navidad y un gran obsequio de la vida

-Sabes hace años pedí un deseo de navidad que Zafiro se quedara con nosotros , se cumplió fue mi pequeña esperanza que todo mejoraría y bueno las gemelas mi recompensa

-Te amo bombón, feliz navidad!!

-Te amo Seiya, feliz navidad!!

Mientras ellos se dan un beso suave y lento como confirmación de su mutuo amor, la sala era testigo de una batalla entre hermanos de ¿pintura roja?

-Kou que les regalaste este año?

-Te amo, auxilio!!!

Los deseos de navidad que se piden con el corazón, se cumplen pues son pedidos con amor, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y son un rayito de luz en medio de la obscuridad, las batallas más difíciles se las dan a los mejores guerreros

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!


	4. IV

Notas:

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi .

La historia es completamente mía.

Gracias por leer!!!!


End file.
